Anmesia Love
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: He could not accept it. He could not believe one of the oldest nations like Denmark could lose all of their memories just like that. A fall could not do it! Denmark survived way more! For God's sake, it's Denmark, the self-proclaimed King of the North, the crazy battle axe wielding Viking, and the love of his life! How can a simple fall take all those memories and history away?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: DenNor!**

Chapter One

"He does not remember anything. And I mean it! We had to explain to him multiple times that he's literally Denmark and immortal. He didn't believe us, at first. So we showed him pictures of him years ago and then he went ballistic, showing us that concealed Viking strength! It was sooo hot and…" Finland shrieked and held up his hands to silence Denmark's boss.

"Please, sir! You're going off topic!" Finland said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, yes, I apologize! Anyhow, he is resting and brushing up on the history of Denmark. Do be gentle; he is really nervous about meeting you fellow Nordics." Denmark's boss said before smiling and leaving to enter the elevator.

Finland smiled back and waved goodbye to Denmark's boss, but as the man finally disappeared, he immediately turned around to look up at Sweden. "Danny's boss is so weird! Why would he say Danny's Viking strength is…um…you know what he said? Do you…do you think he likes Danny in that way?!"

Sweden simply shrugged and looked away. "Well, they are very patriotic but I don't believe Denmark's boss likes him in that way."

"Wait! Norway isn't here! Why isn't Norway here?" Finland said, rushing to the window to look for the Norwegian's car.

"Calm down. Norway just needs some time," Sweden said, grabbing Finland's arm and pulling him away from the window.

"Time! What does he need time for? Denmark lost his memories and he needs time, for what?!" Finland screamed, trying to run back to the window.

Sweden grabbed Finland around the waist and held the shorter blonde against him. Many elderly patients were walking out of their rooms and angrily staring at them. Sweden got the clue and clamped his hand over Finland's mouth, leading the struggling blonde to Denmark's hospital room.

"I think _we_ were being too loud," Sweden said, while Finland tore himself away and stared at him with a pout.

"Stop it! Stop trying to manhandle me!" Finland yelled, crossing his arms and looking away.

Sweden simply smiled and pecked the Finnish man on the cheek. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"You better be," Finland said, flinging open Denmark's hospital room's doors. "Danny? Are you in here?"

XOXO

Denmark sat on his bed crossed legged with piles of books surrounding him. He was wearing a white hospital gown that went up to his ankles. He also wore a white cloth bandage that was wrapped around his head, and two puffy white bandages that were taped to cheeks. He was currently leaning against stacked pillows, with a book in his hands. He was reading about the Kalmar Union. Out of everything else, the Union fascinated him the most. He couldn't exactly say why, maybe because it was about his fellow Nordic family, that he still has yet to meet.

"Danny? Are you in here?" he heard someone say as the doors to his room flew open with great strength.

Denmark straightened up and shut the history book he was reading. A short blonde man with big brown eyes walked in and stared at him with great wonder. Denmark found himself cringing underneath the stare. It was awkward. Behind the blonde with brown eyes stood another blonde; he was more stoic, wore glasses, and had icy blue eyes. His stare wasn't awkward, it was creepy! Denmark found himself giving the glasses wearing man a glare. He didn't know why, but he found himself disliking the stoic blonde.

"Can I help you with something?" Denmark asked, not taking his eyes off of the stoic blonde.

"Danny it's us!" Finland screamed, his eyes growing wider.

"Who is 'us'?" Denmark asked, giving the brown eyed man a small smile.

"It's me, Finland and Sweden; your family and fellow Nordics," Finland said, tugging Sweden closer to Denmark's bed.

"Yes, of course. Forgive me, but I don't remember you," Denmark said. "Did my boss explain to you about my amnesia?"

"Of course he did! It's terrible, so terrible!" Finland cried out, burying his face into his hands. "When I heard, I couldn't believe it! How is your head? Did the fall hurt?"

"Well, I don't remember. I mean I was just on top of my stairs and then I fell. It went by so fast; I can't exactly remember feeling pain. But I'm sure everything will work out. By the way, where is Norway?" Denmark asked.

Finland looked up from his hands and stared right at Denmark. "Norway needs some time. I don't know why, but he just does."

"I hope I'm acting just like myself. I'm sure you two can tell me. Am I behaving just like my old self? You know, before I lost my memories," Denmark asked.

Finland and Sweden looked at each other silently. Both of them knew the hideous truth, Denmark was acting and behaving like a whole new person. This new Denmark was proper, stern, and very professional. He was nothing like the old Denmark.

"You seem like yourself to me, but I'm sure Norway can answer your question better than we can. After all, he's the one who knows you the best," Finland said, sweetly.

"If you say so, Finland. And when will he be coming to see me?" Denmark asked.

"Soon. He just needs some time dealing with your amnesia. You two were close and he can't handle you not being able to remember or recognize him," Sweden said, finally speaking up.

"What about us? Were we close just like Norway and me?" Denmark asked, with a smile.

"Of course we were and we still are! We went shopping together, vacationing, and even had slumber parties at each other houses. I know Sweden maybe quiet right now, but he's just handling your amnesia the best way he can! You two hung out and talked a lot, trust me," Finland said, happily.

"Are you sure?" Denmark asked, looking at the stoic man with a forced smile.

"I'm the one with the memories here. Trust me," Finland said, grabbing Sweden's hand and giving a deathly squeeze.

"Yes…we did…hang out," Sweden said, looking away from Denmark's eyes.

"Well, I'm speechless," Denmark said.

"You should rest. Sweden and I are going to go home and check on Norway. And besides you have tons of reading to do about us," Finland said. "Hope you found something interesting about us."

Denmark looked down at his history books and sighed. "You have no idea."

XOXO

Norway sat in his bed, cuddled up with his toy rabbit, angrily staring off into space. He could not accept it. He could not believe one of the oldest nations like Denmark could lose all of their memories just like that. A fall could not do it! Denmark survived way more! For God's sake, it's Denmark, the self-proclaimed King of the North, the crazy battle axe wielding Viking, and the love of his life! How can a simple fall take all those memories and history away? Norway, just could not accept it! He had to see for himself.

* * *

" _Tell me what you think. I couldn't sleep again! Haha, I think I have insomnia or something."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The mere thought frightened him. Everything they shared, everything they had done together, how could it all be taken and forgotten? It wasn't fair! It wasn't right! Their love was supposed to be eternal; it was supposed to be everlasting. No one else knew about their relationship, except for maybe Sweden, Norway always suspected the Swedish man knew. And what could he possibly say to Denmark? He couldn't barge into the Dane's room and claim they were in a relationship! Denmark would never believe him, but he couldn't just hide his feelings and all the love they had shared. They were supposed to be forever, like Denmark had promised him.

Norway raised his hand and knocked on Denmark's door gently. His heart was pounding harshly against his chest and all of his blood was rushing to his cheeks. The idea of meeting Denmark all over again was absolutely insane and yet the scariest thing ever. What if this new Denmark didn't like him? What if this new Denmark didn't recognize the ring on his finger? Norway bit his lips and waited for a response, but what he got was a frantic Finland flinging the door open and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Norway! You're finally here. Step out in the hallway with me please. I have to talk to you. And Sweden, can you entertain Danny while I talk to Norway?" Finland said, clinging onto his arm with a death grip.

Sweden simply nodded and Finland slammed the door shut. Norway, at a loss of words, just stared at the Finnish man with wide and terrified eyes. Finland was only frantic and spouting about orders when something bad happened. So that meant his fears were confirmed, Denmark really had lost his memories and couldn't remember them. He just needed Finland to say, he just needed that extra reassurance.

"Norway, it's awful," Finland began, releasing Norway's arm from the death grip. "Denmark, he can't remember us. I just wanted to give you a heads up before you went in there."

Norway faltered and took a step back from Finland, who just grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Finland knew what to do in these types of situations. The Finnish man had a knack of comforting someone and saying the right words. But as much as Finland was trying to comfort Norway, he couldn't, because the only person that could and always has been able to was Denmark. And he was a stranger to them now.

"Norway?" Finland said, in a hushed tone. "Oh Norway please don't cry. Sweetheart, everything is going to be alright."

Norway's sobs only grew louder. He couldn't believe the sounds that escaped his lips or the liquid that ran down his cheeks. The Norwegian never shed tears in front of anyone other than Denmark. It was so alien like for Finland to see him crying, yet Norway found the Finnish man taking it quite well.

"Denmark is going to get his memories back. It might take a while, but I'm sure of it. Don't cry, Norway. Everything is going to be alright," Finland said, sweetly.

Norway only just shook his head and wiped his tears away with his free hand. He came all this way only to break down and shed tears. It was pathetic! How could he? He needed to stay strong but every fiber in him was breaking down. Is this what love does? Is it supposed to hurt?

Norway raised his head and stared into Finland's chocolate brown eyes. "Should I go and see him?" he asked, his voice cracked and wavering.

Finland smiled and raised his own hand to wipe away the Norwegian's tears. "Of course! He was asking about you earlier and Sweden probably told him you're here. So he must be expecting you. Come on, I'll walk you in." he said, sweetly, while opening the door and pushing Norway inside.

XOXO

Denmark eyed Sweden with a frown. Something about the Swedish man just made his skin crawl and lips curl into a frown. He could hardly believe his own ears when Finland mentioned they were friends and hung out a lot together. How could he ever hang out with a person that was so deathly quiet and creepy? It was almost like talking to a statue.

"Are you quiet because you think of me as a stranger now or are you just normally like that?" Denmark asked, forcing a smile to his face.

Sweden sighed and looked towards Denmark. He saw the fake smile and the aura of hatred practically radiating off of Denmark. It comforted him a bit that Denmark could tell who he liked and who he disliked without even having his memories as a backup. But he knew what Finland was trying to do, the Finnish man only wanted to repair the relationship between Denmark and Sweden. Even if that meant taking advantage of Denmark's amnesia, Finland was going to do it. "When you get your memories back our relationship will be a whole lot better."

"You're so awkward," Denmark said, letting his forced smile fall only to see a small smile forming on Sweden's face. "That was not a compliment."

"I know," Sweden said, almost laughing at the confused look on the Danish man's face.

Denmark sighed and rested his chin on top of his laced fingers. Maybe Sweden was just messing with him? Maybe they were actually friends, friends that loved to play pranks on each other? But he didn't really care about that at the moment; his interest was more drawn to the person Finland was pushing into his room. It was Norway! And the nation looked exactly like the person on his lock screen. The pale blonde hair, the cross hair clip, and the violet eyes, yup, it was exactly Norway who was on his lock screen.

"Norway?" Denmark said, making the Norwegian gasp in horror. "Are you alright?"

Norway's bottom lip puckered out and tears started to brim at the corners of his eyes. Before anyone else could say anything more, Norway turned around and ran straight out of the room and kept on running until he was safely out of the hospital. Meanwhile, Denmark, Finland, and Sweden stared at the spot where Norway once stood in silence.

"Perhaps we should give Norway some more time," Sweden said, breaking the silence first.

"Did I do something wrong? Why did he run away?" Denmark asked, turning to look at Sweden and Finland.

"You didn't do anything wrong on purpose. Like I said before, Norway can't handle you not being able to recognize or remember him," Sweden said, intertwining his fingers into Finland's.

"Danny, you should call him Norgie from now on," Finland said, happily. "It's what you used to call him before. Trust me; it will make Norway feel a whole lot better."

"Okay, but why are you guys holding hands?" Denmark asked, eyeing Finland's and Sweden's interlaced fingers.

"Oh, um, we'll tell you later. Iceland must have already landed at the airport now," Finland said, practically dragging Sweden out of the room. "Goodbye Danny for real this time."

"Yes, goodbye," Denmark said, looking down at the ring on his ring finger.

The ring was pure gold with beautiful decorations carved into it. Not only that, but it still had its shine and practically glowed under the hospital's light. Denmark knew he must have worn the ring every day, because there was a sun tan line around his finger from the ring. So obviously it must mean something important to him? It was gold, he wore it every day, and it was on his ring finger, could it be a wedding ring? Was he wedded to someone?! And if so, why weren't they visiting him? Denmark's eyes widened as the phone rang, startling him out of his thoughts. He reached out and picked up the hospital's phone, answering the call.

XOXO

Norway sped down the highway with his fingers tightly wrapped around the steering wheel. Tears of anger, fatigue, and pain were running down his cheeks. Everything was blurring, all he could think about was running and escaping his Hell. The way Denmark had said his name, with such uncertainty and hesitation; it frightened him to the core. The Danish man always said his name with love and adoration, but now his name had a hollow and empty tone. There was no "Norgie" or "Nornor", and there was no Denmark either. That wasn't his Denmark that was a stranger!

Norway looked at the ring on his finger; it was glowing brightly in the sunlight, as he drove down the highway. He remembered when Denmark first proposed to him. It was on the beach and Denmark had gotten down on one knee and said those magic five words.

" _Will you marry me, Norgie?"_

The word yes just flew right out of his mouth without even his brain registering it. And in a split second the ring that was glowing in the moonlight was on his finger, shining brighter than ever before. It was like fairy tale coming true for Norway, he was finally Denmark's and Denmark was finally his. But now everything was falling apart bit by bit and Denmark didn't even know, because he didn't remember a thing. He didn't remember getting down on one knee, he didn't remember sliding the ring onto Norway's finger, and he definitely didn't remember the night they spent on the beach house. Norway's whole world was falling apart and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

" _Tell me what you think. I spent some time looking up wedding rings, kind of awkward. And it's so hot! I'm fanning myself to misery. LOL."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Denmark looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie. It was supposedly alright for him to leave the hospital, but he had to come in for a checkup every week. He knew the drill and the questions he was going to be asked. How are feeling? Did some of your memories come back? How are your relationships coming along? Most of the questions he felt alright answering expect for the last one. His relationships were going just fine; there was just one _tiny_ issue, Norway. Denmark frowned and ran his fingers through is golden locks. He knew he was close to Norway, but just how much to cause the Norwegian to storm out of the hospital in tears?

"Danny?" A voice said, as his bedroom door opened. "It's me Iceland."

Denmark smiled and walked over to the silver haired nation, who was staring at him with a curious expression. "Oh, Iceland it's so nice to see you. And what a cute little bird you have there." he said, poking the bird that was perched atop Iceland's shoulder.

The silver haired nation simply blinked and stared up at Denmark with wide eyes. He knew the ex-Viking had lost all his memories, but he did not expect such a dramatic change in behavior and personality. It seemed like everything the old Denmark wasn't, the new Denmark was. And he did at least expect a bone crushing hug, but it seemed like the new Denmark wouldn't wrapping his arms around anyone anytime soon. It made him feel a little bit uneasy, he always did like Denmark's hugs, but he would never admit it. "How have you been Danny?"

"I think you should be asking Norway that question. He stormed out on me in tears yesterday and it's been bugging for quiet some time," Denmark said, with a sigh. "I know we're close and he's just trying to deal with my amnesia, but why would he cry? I don't see Sweden and Finland or even you crying about it. I just don't understand."

Iceland looked away from Denmark's eyes and instead focused on the Dane's wedding ring. He had known for a really long time now. Norway and Denmark didn't have to tell him about their relationship. He saw it for himself. The way they sometimes became lost in each other's eyes while talking, gave it away. So it was no wonder to him why Norway stormed away in tears, but for amnesia boy, he couldn't say the same. "You should really visit Norway." he said, taking a step closer to Denmark. "He needs you."

The old Viking just smiled down at him, unknowingly adding to the unsettling feeling of terror already arising within him. Denmark never bothered to hide his emotions. If he was angry, he would pick up his battle axe and express it. If he was happy, he would try to spread it. And if he was sad, he would cling on to Norway and not let go. Denmark never hid his emotions, but this new Denmark was doing exactly that. Iceland could tell the smile was a fake, a mask used to conceal Denmark's true emotion. "Danny, are you going to visit Norway?" he asked, watching the ex-Viking nod yes. "Promise me. I want to hear it from you."

"I promise I will visit your older brother. Does that make you feel any better?" Denmark asked, staring down at his cellphone's lock screen. "I sure wish I knew my password. I tried everything I could think of, but nothing works."

Iceland frowned and stared down at the ground, his small fingers balling into fists. It was no wonder why Norway ran away in tears, or why Sweden and Finland came home in utter silence. This wasn't their Denmark; this was a stranger in Denmark's body. It was just so damn difficult to see the once happy and bubbly Dane wearing a fake smile and pretending to care. But he understood that the ex-Viking was having a more difficult time than them, after all he was the one who was diagnosed with amnesia, but he just wished that some of Denmark's old personality would resurface and give them a glimmer of hope. "Do you know where this was taken at?" he asked, snatching the Dane's phone away and looking at the lock screen. "It was when Norway and you went to vacation at Disneyland. Of course, Norway didn't want to go to such a place, because of the extraordinary amount of obnoxious people, but you were adamant and forced my brother to go with you, along with the rest of us Nordics, even myself."

Iceland took another step closer to Denmark and watched as the ex-Viking looked away from him. He could tell Denmark was getting agitated and wanted nothing more but to end the conversation right then and there, but for his sake and Norway's Iceland was going to continue it. "America and Prussia, your mischief making buddies, along with England, Canada, France, and Germany, also came with us. You three did so many silly and ridiculous things, but it was funny at the same time. Norway swore he hadn't seen you any sillier than watching you pull Mickey Mouse's tail and play pranks on your friends." Iceland said, smiling a little from the happy memories. "You also stole Sweden's glasses and ran around the hotel laughing at the top of your lungs."

"I…I don't know what to say," Denmark said, running his hand through his hair. "It sounds like we had a lots of fun, but we should get back to the point."

Iceland took one more step closer to the eldest Nordic and stared up at him, frown in tow. "You were always the one to stray off topic, never to stay on it." he said, resisting the urge to go out of character and hug the Dane.

"Well, there are ton of things I have to do and plenty of places I have to go. Sooo…oh and another thing, I have no idea where Norway lives other than in Norway," Denmark said, cheerfully, while Iceland looked away.

There was so much that Denmark didn't know and Iceland wasn't sure he was the right person to ask. He did have all the answers though, but he couldn't tell Denmark without causing some sort of agitated or scared reaction. But Denmark was asking and he did have to answer, because this question was something no one could avoid. "Norway is at your house." he said, watching the Dane's eyes widen in disbelief.

"O…oh, well, I know where my house is," Denmark said, twisting and turning his wedding ring around his finger. "Maybe we should just go; I want to be far away from hospitals and doctors."

"Right," Iceland said, narrowing his eyes on Denmark.

XOXO

Norway lay under the covers shaking, but not from the cold, rather from violent choked sobs that he held in for hours. He felt so miserable and incomplete, like a puzzle piece waiting to be fitted into the proper picture. His skin was tingling; sharp nails were unconsciously digging into palms, and tears were streaming. Everything seemed to be missing, the warm arms wrapped around him, the soft lips against his, and the soothing voice whispering sweet nothings to him while saying "It's only natural to cry". Norway grabbed his pillow and pressed it against his mouth, letting out a muffled scream of frustration and anger.

* * *

 _"Tell me what you think. Okay, now I'm gonna go back to staring into my closet and imagining things. I enjoy horror movies and then I get too scared to go to sleep."_


End file.
